


刷牙

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 《雨夜》的后续 独立于前作主要是车
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 14





	刷牙

“太显……”

“醒了？”

睁开眼睛确认自己确实还在姜太显的怀里，崔杋圭又把眼睛闭上了。

“几点啦？”

“才八点，睡吧。”

崔杋圭把环在他腰上的手臂紧了紧，把头靠在姜太显胸口。

“嗯……”

因为床太窄，一晚上姜太显都只能侧着身子，搂着崔杋圭不让他掉下床，伸出手臂让崔杋圭枕着。崔杋圭可能真的累坏了吧，睡着的时候还发出轻轻的鼾声。

姜太显不是觉很多的类型，醒的时候就看黑暗中崔杋圭的脸，好可爱好乖，靠在他身上，一点也不像醒着的时候叽叽喳喳的样子。

崔杋圭又在他胸口蹭了蹭，闭着眼睛黏黏糊糊地说，“你的胸肌好软哦，好像女孩子。”

“你摸过女孩子的？”

“那倒没有，我猜的。”

“好像跟前段时间比变大了耶……我来摸摸你的肚子……”

来不及抓住崔杋圭到处乱摸的小手，恋人的手指划过腹部肌肉的线条。

“诶为什么是软的呀，我还以为就像搓衣板那样是硬硬的。”

“用力就变硬了。”

“真的诶……”

姜太显一个没注意到，崔杋圭的手已经顺着肚子往下滑到小腹，还在往下。

姜太显想拦住他的手，已经来不及了，手已经滑到下面了，“这里也是硬的耶……”

“对哦，现在是早上。”

崔杋圭把被子掀开坐起来，眼睛还睁不开，揉揉睫毛冲着姜太显笑。他跪在床上，把姜太显的睡裤褪到膝盖，把头埋在他两腿间，一下子就含住了。

姜太显感觉全身的血液都在往头上涌。

崔杋圭的手还在他胸口乱摸，蓬蓬的头发随着他的动作若即若离地扫着他的小腹，每扫一下都感觉有海浪在他大脑里涌来。

崔杋圭把一条腿跨过来骑在他身上，先从底部细细地舔到顶端，舌头在最敏感的顶端舔过来又舔过去，然后张嘴整个含住，柔软湿润的口腔包裹着充血的器官，唾液把它整个都沾湿了，舔过的地方亮亮的。崔杋圭加快了吞咽的速度，每一次吞咽姜太显都觉得自己坐着过山车慢慢攀到顶端又急速俯冲，他抓住崔杋圭的头发，随着他起伏的动作摩擦着他的头皮。

崔杋圭最后一下含得很深，铃口顶着他的嗓子，让他有点难受，眼泪差点出来。

“舒服吗？”崔杋圭从他小腹上起来，屁股坐在他大腿上，嗓子有点哑，“连点反应也没有，我还以为你会高潮，我下巴好累。”

刚才顶的那一下让崔杋圭眼圈有点红，连带着鼻子也红红的，看着可怜巴巴的。姜太显也坐起来，眼睛里好像能掐出蜜来，捧着崔杋圭的脸想亲他，结果却被崔杋圭躲开了。

“我嘴巴脏……”

“傻瓜，你觉得你舔两下我就高潮了？”姜太显还想靠近他嘴唇想吻上去，崔杋圭把头扭过去。

“那你舒不舒服嘛……”

姜太显把下巴搁在他肩膀上，侧过去舔崔杋圭的耳朵，“舒服死了，下次还要好不好。”

崔杋圭沾沾自喜，笑意从嘴角漾出来。姜太显把他摁在怀里，吻细细密密地落在脖颈和锁骨上，崔杋圭觉得痒，一边笑一边躲。

“不给亲嘴巴？”

“不给，刷了牙才给。我要去刷牙。”崔杋圭说着就要下床。

姜太显把他死死箍在怀里，不让他跑，松开两颗他睡衣的纽扣，右手扶着他的腰亲他的胸口，雪白的胸口除了挺立着的淡粉色的两点，还落下淡粉红的印子。

“刚才怎么舔的？”姜太显把左手的食指中指，粗暴地放进崔杋圭的嘴巴里搅两下，崔杋圭含住他修长干净的手指，仔仔细细地舔过，沾上粘腻的唾液，拉出来的时候拽出透明的丝。

右手把睡裤直接剥下来，手指还带着唾液的温度直接捅了进去。

“痛……”

“刚才要干嘛去？撩了人然后就要去刷牙？那么喜欢刷牙？”

“我错了……”

第二根手指伸进去，崔杋圭眉毛揪得更紧，但是痛的时候好像也隐隐有舒服的感觉。“哈……啊……”，崔杋圭把眼睛闭上发出低沉的呻吟，整个人都倒在姜太显身上，趁机把第三根手指也伸了进去，仿佛已经是极限了，眼泪把眼角都浸湿了，“姜太显！”崔杋圭的拳头落在他后背上像小猫挠。

“想不想要？”姜太显当然知道他想要，贴着大腿的地方早就感觉到他硬了。

“要……”

“你不是要去刷牙吗？”

崔杋圭气得又给他了一拳。

手指在里面动一动，腻人的呻吟就不受控制地从嗓子里滑出来。

“啊……你轻一点……”

已经扩张得差不多了，趁着还带着唾液的润滑，姜太显左手扶着崔杋圭的后背不让他跑，右手抓着细嫩的皮肤把腿打开，插了进去。

“姜……太显！”

随着慢慢的深入，一开始的肿胀逐渐变成充实，心里好像也同时被什么膨胀的东西一点点填满了，两腿发软，只能悬空折叠着跨在男友腰的两边，还好姜太显捞住他的腰，不然他就要仰过去了。

只能进去一部分，姜太显试着慢慢动起来，但是怀里的人的身体在一瞬间突然变得僵硬，姜太显察觉到他的不自然，停下动作，“痛吗？”

崔杋圭轻轻颤抖，挤出气若游丝的几个字，“还好，你慢一点。”

姜太显抓起崔杋圭的手牵住，“好我慢慢的。”

“都进来吧，我还想要。”

姜太显突然感觉自己一直引以为豪的理智在这一刻全部被击溃了，荷尔蒙在大脑里激涌，猛地把全部都撞进去了。

崔杋圭剩下的一只手攥紧了床单，发出断断续续的哼哼唧唧。瘦瘦的搂起来好像只有单薄的骨架，像一滩水一样化在他怀里。

发现崔杋圭放松下来，姜太显开始缓慢而有节奏地抽插，习惯了他的动作，胀痛逐渐变成隐隐的快感，又变成细小的低吟。两个人的呼吸都灼热而粗重，感受着对方身体的每一个细小反应。

崔杋圭睁开眼睛，眼前是恋人漂亮的脸，深色的皮肤，结实宽厚的肩膀，有弹性的胸肌。自己的身体随着他的动作一下一下地摇晃，快感也一波又一波地扩散到他每一个细胞。

原来和喜欢的人做爱，是这种感觉。

姜太显注意到崔杋圭滚烫的眼神，也深深地盯着他的眼睛看。

“哥哥我们去刷牙好不好。”

什么人啊这种时候还想着刷牙！

“我想要亲亲。”

没有等崔杋圭回答，姜太显用两条手臂扣在一起，托起崔杋圭的屁股，下了床。两个人结合的地方没有分开，因为被抱起来，站住的瞬间直接顶到了最深的地方。

“啊……哈……不行……不行了……”快感直冲脑门，猝不及防地发出尖叫，两条腿夹得更紧，大腿内侧细腻的皮肤摩擦着结实的腰身，害怕掉下来，搂着脖子的手臂也紧了些。

“不用夹那么紧，摔不着你。”

“呜呜我怕……”

崔杋圭像树袋熊一样整个人抱在姜太显身上，被抱进了浴室。姜太显抽出一只手，找出新的牙刷头给他换上。

“我还在想你怎么会有新牙刷，原来这样就可以了，好聪明哦。”

“哥哥自己刷牙好不好，我不会让哥哥摔下来的。”

姜太显背对着浴室的镜子，崔杋圭能在镜子里一下就能看见自己绯红的脸颊，被操过发红的眼眶，凌乱的头发。自己赤裸的胸口，和恋人背部肌肉的线条。

崔杋圭害羞地把头埋在姜太显颈窝。

按开电动牙刷的开关，泡沫随着嗡嗡的声波在嘴里慢慢膨胀。姜太显的下身又开始抽动，幅度很小，但每一下都狠狠摩擦着脆弱的穴口。

随着泡沫一起漾出来的，还有崔杋圭一波又一波的呻吟，浑身像是被细小的蚂蚁爬满，全身的重量都被结实的手臂稳稳地支撑着，爽得全身酥软也没关系。

“下次别喷这个香水了。”姜太显停住在他锁骨间流连的嘴唇。

“怎么了，不好闻吗？”崔杋圭嘴里夹着泡沫，发音模糊不清。

“我不喜欢这个香精味，闻起来好廉价。”

“可是我以为是你喜欢草莓味才买的……怎么又不喜欢了呢？”

“都把你身上本来的味道盖住了。我喜欢那个。”

电动牙刷到了时间自动停下来，姜太显抱着崔杋圭弯腰在洗手台漱口，吐干净嘴里的泡沫，嘴边还有残留的水渍没有擦干，后脑勺就被按住跌入了一个没有尽头的吻里。

莽撞没有章法，但是充满掠夺性，舌头交缠在一起，连呼吸都舍不得。

“喜欢…哥哥……”

“宝宝，我也喜欢你呀。”

嘴唇分开之后，随即而来的是下身疯狂的抽送，崔杋圭也配合着他的动作一下下地往上攀，迷离的视线中，他再一次看见镜子里的自己和姜太显，他的肩膀被自己抓出淡红色的印子，比起一开始的羞耻，现在满心的都是喜欢，原来这个男人是我的，我也是他的。

喘息和呻吟交叠在一起，崔杋圭知道两个人都要高潮了，他趴在姜太显耳朵边对他说，“射在里面吧，我想要你射在里面。”

姜太显颤抖了一下，在最后一刻还是抽了出来，精液溅在崔杋圭身上和洗手台上，崔杋圭也射在姜太显小腹上，精液顺着肌肉的线条慢慢地流下来，空气里弥漫着淫靡的气味。

“放我下来吧，被你抱着我也要用力，累死了。”

姜太显温柔地把他放下来，拿着花洒冲掉两个人身上的浊液，又检查哥哥有没有受伤。

出来把衣服穿上，突然陷入了相对无言的尴尬。

“难受吗？”

崔杋圭躺在床上摇摇头，“那个，你今天有什么安排吗？”

“没有啊今天不是周六吗，就是在家休息嘛。但是哥哥来了，我也不知道要做什么。我等下去买早餐吧。”其实给哥哥清理身体的时候，还想再来一次，可是看着哥哥事后很虚弱的样子，第一次又没有准备，哥哥肯定会很辛苦，还是忍住了。

崔杋圭的眼睛里好像有一汪水，眼神里还带着散不掉的情欲。

“那个，记得顺便买避孕套和润滑液。”脸烧得通红，假声咳嗽了一下还是觉得尴尬，恨不得埋进被子里。

姜太显嘴角扬起微妙的弧度，笑着说，“知道了哥。”

又凑近拉开被子，捏了一把崔杋圭的腰，“我换一个大点的床，哥搬过来一起住吧。”


End file.
